


Illusions Can Become Reality

by Yami_roseOtaku



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rimming, Sexual Content, Tail Play, Turtlecest (TMNT), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yami_roseOtaku/pseuds/Yami_roseOtaku
Summary: If you were given the chance to live out your greatest desires, but at the cost of your life, would you take it? Donnie and Leo are currently drowning in an flood of their lustful illusions, will they escape to save the rest of the Hamato family? Emotions will be revealed and sexual tensions on high.
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I finally have my AO3 account! Find me on my Twitter account @YRoseotaku

Leo jolted out of bed, feeling like he was having a panic attack. Cold sweat dripping down his face, breathing hard and rough as he tried to catch his breath. Looking around his surroundings, he was in his bed room. Everything appeared normal and peaceful, but the stinging feeling at the base of the skull was telling him something else. Something was wrong, but everything around him appeared fine. 

Slowly getting out of bed and gathering his things, he cautiously began exiting out of his room. Looking down both sides of the hall. It was empty, but he could hear his family nearby, most likely in the kitchen. He started approaching the kitchen, getting ready for anything suspicious that he may encounter. Although he did not notice the figure that came up behind him, the voice almost caused him to jump out of his shell.

“Are you going to take an eternity to simply get to the kitchen, Nardo.” Donnie mocked from behind. How did Donnie get behind him? Leo thought. He was sure no one was there a moment ago. Either his ninja skills were seriously lacking or something strange was happening, Leo was scrabbling to get himself in check.

“It’s not an eternity, I’m just taking my time. Nothing wrong with that, is there?” Leo quickly spat an excuse out of his mouth. Donnie merely gave him his annoying know-it-all smirks.

“No, I guess it’s not wrong.” Donnie remarked, and slowly strolled closer to Leo. The look Donnie suddenly gave him was that of lust and desire. Leo’s breath hitched, he has wanted Donnie to look at him in that way for a very long time. He did not know how to respond to something he has desired for so long. So he just stood there and stared.

Leo did not know what to do, as Donnie strolled closer to him. He just stood there like a statue, preparing himself to take whatever Donnie was intending to do. Donnie got so close that their plastron clicked against each other. He raises his left hand to cup Leo’s cheek, rubbing his thumb in circles in a smoothing intent, staring with adoring eyes. Bring his face just close enough to Leo’s that their lip just slightly brushed.

The warm and loving touch on his cheek was enough to bring Leo into a more relaxing state, and Donnie’s aroma and the slight touch of his lips put him into a trance. Donnie’s flavour was intoxicating, he smelled so good and that small touch on his lips sent small jolts of lightning down to his tail. Making his lower area and tail swell. Just when he was finally able to start moving, and was about to lean into those lips. Donnie spoke, breaking the trance, but he made sure that he was close enough that every word he said made their lips slightly rub together.

“Well hurry up, Slow-Poke. Today we are celebrating, remember? Whatever Mikey is making smells amazing and I’m hungry.” Donnie stated as he pulled away and walked towards the kitchen. He had a triumphant smile plastered on his face, and Leo could do nothing but stare as Donnie walked away. 

“Celebrating? Celebrating what?” Leo was so confused by both Donnie’s words and actions, but Donnie was too far gone to hear him. So he was left alone, completely stunned.

WHHHHHAAAAAAAT!!! What was that??!! Did that really just happen?!

He was completely stunned, but very much aroused. Crap, he did not expect Donnie to be a sexy tease! However, when did him and Donnie develop that kind of relationship? He does not remember even telling Donnie how he felt. When did this all happen? Why does something feel so off? That pain in his neck will not go away.

“Yes, you do remember telling him your feelings. Your relationship has developed over time. The family knows, and has accepted it. Do not worry, everything is fine.”

Everything is fine, there is nothing to be worried about. Leo clarified in his head, he took a long, deep breath to calm himself. Once he convinced himself that everything was fine and his body was relaxed, he walked towards the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Mikey making food, and everyone else sitting at the table talking among themselves. Donnie was the first to look toward the entrance of the kitchen.

“Hey! The star of the day has finally decided to join us!” Donnie announced to the room.

Everyone looks towards Leo with pleased expressions on their faces. Ralph was the first to get out of his chair and approach Leo. Arms open for a hug and a proud sparkle in his eyes.

“There’s our champion!!! Congratulations, brother!!” Raph roared with excitement. Grabbing Leo and giving him the biggest hug he has ever received from his big brother. 

“What are you talking about? What am I being congratulated for?” Leo was even more confused than before.

Raph loosened his grip for a moment, looking just as confused as he was. 

“Haha! That’s a good joke, Leo! Remember, you won the Champion title at Battle Nexus. Also, defeated Big Mama and Baron Draxum, all by yourself! Tell me that’s not a reason to celebrate!” Raph stated before going back to hugging Leo. 

This whole situation is unbelievable! He has never defeated Big Mama and Baron Draxum alone in a battle without his brothers! As much as he wanted this all to be true, he knew it was not real!

“You did defeat your enemies! They are celebrating your greatness! Embrace it! You have always wanted this.”

Yes, I do. Everything is just how it should be. Leo accepted.

Leo felt like he was being squeezed to death from the hug, but that feeling of accomplishment and pride had filled his heart. Hearing that coming from Raph, the brother he secretly admired and envied at times, calling him a champion was something he had only dreamed of actually happening, and the happiness he felt made him blind to the alerting bells in his head.  
Raph let go of him, and Mikey came running. Jumping into the air and landing on top of Leo, hugging him good and tight. Leo stumbled a bit from Mikey’s weight, but he was light enough that he straightened up pretty quickly.

“Best big brother ever!! He is a true champion!!” Mikey stated with excitement. Again the pride and happiness Leo felt kept him from listening to the warning bells. Mikey gave him one last hug before dropping down. Splinter came next, putting out his hands. His father squeezed his hands, keeping eye contact with Leo.

“I am so proud of you, my son. You have shown great skills at mastering the art of ninjutsu. You have made the Hamato clan proud. I love you, Leonardo” Splinter stated with pride in his voice. Leo was speechless, a tear threatened to escape from his eye. 

Finally, Donnie approached the group, everyone stepped aside giving him a clear way to Leo. That loving and proud shine on Donnie’s face was taking his breath away and making his heart melt. Leo could not help himself as he held his breath, preparing himself for whatever Donnie was about to say to him.

Donnie wrapped his around Leo’s neck, placing their foreheads together. Leo could not take his eyes away from the loving intense flame burning in Donnie’s eyes as the words left his mouth. 

“I am so proud to call myself the mate of someone who will put his family first, and fights those that may do that family harm. I am so lucky that you can love me, the same way I love you, and I am so happy that you came back safe.” Donnie’s voice was full of love and he finished by placing a soft, loving kiss on Leo’s lips and gave a strong embrace.

Leo could not stop the tears running down his face. There was something off about this whole situation, but Leo could not help himself, ignoring every warning bell because he has always wanted this. All his desires seem to be coming true and who could turn that away! Hugging Donnie back with all the strength he could master. He apparently has the love of the person he has desired for a while, and his family has acknowledged him.

It’s everything he ever wanted, but he still could not help that nagging feeling that this was wrong. When he once again tried to understand this situation. The sudden pain at the back of his head intensified ten times worse, and it almost made him faint. A horrifying image of a monster with several tentacles like arms, with sharp needles coming out of the ends, was attacking him and his family.

Leo gasped as that sharp pain continued, he was panting hard. Fear was starting to take over, but no one seemed to notice his sudden panic attack! About to voice his worries, when all of a sudden, the stabbing pain had just disappeared. Trying to calm himself, Leo then decided to focus on Donnie in his arms. Feeling his body heat and his aroma, made him calm down a bit. Whatever, he saw was just in his mind. Shrugging off the pain and fear he was feeling earlier.

A little later April joined the party, the rest of the day was sent in celebration. Mikey made a wonderful meal for the family, Splinter got out one of his hidden Saki alcohol bottles. He surprisingly let us have a small glass. Afterwards he kept the whole bottle for himself, needed to be a bit of a good father figure.

By the end of the day, Splinter was cuddling the bottle on the recliner chair, Mikey, April, and Raph were watching some kind of video on Raph’s tablet, while Leo was sitting on his bean bag chair with Donnie on his lap. All in all the day was so surreal, that as Leo sat there, completely silent. Until Donnie decided to grab his attention.

“You’re being strangely quiet, Baby.” Donnie whispered into his ear. As he lightly stroked his thighs in comfort. Just hearing Donnie call him by a pet name, throw Leo into a loop.

“Oh…. umm yeah, I’m just a little tired. Today was a lot.” Leo said.

Donnie made a small hum as he turned around so he could face Leo, cupping his face, with a look of intense passion. Keeping in place while he gave a very erotic and searing kiss. It did not take long until Leo gave into his desires and allowed his mouth to open. Allowing Donnie to connect their tongues together in a twisted seductive dance.

Donnie kept a strong hold on Leo’s face, while Leo wrapped his arms around Donnie’s waist. The kiss got deeper and desperate as it progressed. Wanting more connection and pleasure from each other, Leo could feel his arousal growing stronger. Small moans and harsh breaths escape their mouths as their tongues continue to explore. 

As the hot make out continued, it was like Leo’s whole surroundings just disappeared and the only thing that mattered was Donnie’s lips and skin. Donnie pulled away to breath, Leo chased after those lips. Complete in a trance, he never wanted to let go of them  
. Looking up at Donnie with pleading eyes for them to continue. Donnie simply looked back down at him with this arousing, mischievous smile. What a damn tease!

“Hope that woke you up enough to continue this in your bedroom.” Donnie purred in his ear.

“Hell yes!” Leo nearly screamed. Donnie could not help but laugh at his excitement.

As they got up from the bean bag, Donnie took Leo’s hand and led him towards Leo’s bedroom. As they started heading towards the bedroom, Leo took a quick glance towards the rest of his family. The state of his family made him uneasy. They were frozen! Not metaphorically, like literally frozen. None of them made a common or a joke on his or Donnie’s display of affection or them running to the bedroom for the obvious reasons. Focusing more, his father was not even breathing or moving his mouth to snore. Raph, April and Mikey were not blinking or moving their eyes on the tablet.

Leo was about to voice this, before he felt a tug bring his attention back to Donnie. That arousing glint in his eyes, and the silent promise of pleasure waiting for him at their destination, made him blind to everything else.So he continued to be pulled into the deepest pit of desire. Like a bug being pulled towards a flame.

Arriving in Leo’s bedroom, things become steamly very quickly. Leo pushed Donnie onto the bed, getting on top of him. Straddling his hips and kissing Donne stronger than how they kissed on the bean chair. Donnie took the opportunity to wrap his arms and legs around Leo, bringing him as close as physically possible. Sounds of wet kisses, and soft moans and churrs could easily be heard from the hallway. 

Leo’s hand roamed Donnie’s body wherever he could reach. Rubbing up and down his plastron and sides. Hearing the beautiful moans and churrs coming out of Donnie’s mouth gave Leo encouragement to start roaming further down. Finding Donnie’s slit and giving it a firm rub, while driving into Doonie’s neck. Giving a small nip and suck, making sure he was giving pleasure to his desired partner. 

“Nnnnngh… Leo.” Donnie softly moaned out.

Leo continues to softly tease Donnie’s slit, alternating between nips and kisses on Donnie’s neck. Feeling Donnie’s fingernails scrap against the skin of his head, as he continued to voice his pleasure in gratitude. Leo started to kiss and lick up Donnie’s jaw, when Donnie grabbed onto his head to bring him up to his level into an open mouth deep kiss. Keeping their eyes open as the kiss got hot and arousing. 

As Leo continued to kiss Donnie, he stared down into Donnie’s eyes seeing the desire and love, but also the emotional vulnerability inside those dark irises. Leo knew he was very much aroused, but he felt a happiness that could not be controlled. He let himself feel and taste his lip, basking in the flavour of Donnie’s aroma. 

They parted for air, and simply gazed at each other. Enjoying the moment and the company, but that all changed after Donnie spoke.

“You better fuck me real good, that I can’t even walk the next day, my sexy Champion.” Donnie gave a long low churr after his statement.

Leo just froze, he does not know a hundred percent why, but hearing Donnie call him a champion was pretty much impossible. Like, he can kind of see Raph and Mikey calling him a champion, but Donnie? No way, he is too much of a selfish eggheaded weirdo to do that. Even if him and Donnie were in a great loving relationship, he knew Donnie would never call him a champion to feed his ego.

Immediately, pushing away from Donnie to gain some distance, but he could not go far. Donnie had him tapped with his legs still wrapped around his hips, he tried to bring Leo back down but Leo kept his hands away from his neck. Suddenly, the pain came back worse than ever. Leo cried out in pain, as flashes of images of that monster came flooding back.

“What’s the matter, Leo! Come back here and make love to me!” Donnie whined. Not even noticing Leo’s pain or not ever caring. That when Leo knew for certain.

“No, you’re not Donnie! What the fuck is going on here?!” Leo shouted as he tried to wiggle out of Donnie’s grip.

Doonie’s eyes then became dark and blank, like a soulless puppet. The pain had intensified so much that Leo thought that if his head was not going to rip itself open, he was probably going to die from the pure pain of it. Looking down at Donnie, he was frozen like the rest of his family was in the living room. Leo could not help but feel heartbroken that he was not receiving any sympathy or comfort from this puppet-like Donnie.

These images kept flashing in his head, the montorous figure attacking him and his family. Crazy, disgusting tentacle like arms thrusting and thrashing his brothers around as they tried to defend themselves. He saw Raph get caught by the tentacles then thrown against the wall, Mikey being pushed into the ground by another and rapidly getting hit hard on top of his shell.

“GAAAAAAHHHH!!” Leo screamed out, the pain was just too much, he could not take it.

He needed answers, doing his best to concentrate on the images that continued to hit him like a hurricane. He needed to focus to get the answers on this whole fucked up situation. He breathed through the pain and focused on the images.

“You don’t need to remember! Look at what is in front of you! The person you have desired, but could not have because of fear! Embrace what you want because now you finally have it!”

“Shut up! Shut up!” Leo screamed!

Leo got startled when he felt a hand gently creasing his face. Opening his eyes, Donnie was there with those loving eyes and a gentle smile. His face is inching closer to Leo’s intending to kiss him. Fuck, he was ready to give in, but he rather live in a painful reality than a false happiness. He pushed away the fake Donnie again.

Finally, the image of Donnie, the real one, hit him like a train. Donnie had been impaled at the base of his skull by the needle point end of the tentacle. Donnie just stopped and kneeled down, completely submissive. Finally seeing that same needle point dashed right into his face before everything went black.

“Oh my fucking goshing….” Leo simply gasped out. Things were starting to add up.

Everything that he was seeing is not real, it is all in his head. That is why everything felt off, he really was experiencing his greatest fantasies. It all made sense. That monster is the one doing this. Leo took a glance behind him. He could not see anything there, but his instincts were telling him that he had that disgusting tentacle thing piecing his neck. He started to reach for the base at the back of his skull.

“No!!!! Don’t do this! Enjoy what I have given you!”

Yeah, fuck that! Leo was determined to get out of this. When he felt something wet and sleek sticking out of his skull, he started to pull. He did not know if this was going to damage his skull or spine, or even kill him. However, he was taking that chance! He kept pulling, ignoring the pain it was causing, until he felt something slip out of his skin, and he was free.  
He stumbled away from where, he presumed, he was sitting on the flood. Everything in the room was spinning as he got his bearings straightened out. 

Once he was somewhat steady, he turned to see that same monster that attacked his family was laying in a still on the floor, it looked like it was in a haybranation like sleep. With its tentacles stretched out in different directions. Leo followed each tentacle and all of them were connected to a member of his family. Very similar to the creature, they all just sat like status on the ground. Starting in front with blank, dead like eyes. 

He reached at the back of his head feeling the wound that was caused by the needle point. He could feel blood was dripping down his neck, and when he brought his hand back in front of him. Hot, thick blood soaked his figures. Something was wigging on the floor at his feet, looking down it was the tentacle that had been connected to him. Taking a glance around, his odachi was not far. I quickly grabbed it and drove it into the tentacle at his feet. The creature flinched in pain, but did not voice it. Leo took that chance and got close to April, who was the nearest to him, ready to cut the tentacles that were connected to her.

“If you do that, You will kill them! My claws are connected at the base of their brains! The minute you cut off my tentacles or attack me, or try to remove them, I’ll shove my point right into their brains and kill them! You may have escaped my illusions, but I will not let the rest of them go! ”

“Shit!” Leo cursed.

Surveilling his current predicament, his family was being held hostage by a creature he had very little information on. He knew that it was making them see their greatest desire, but the purpose of it probably was not a favourable one. Leo needed to save his family, but just did not know how to accomplish it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! First fanfic has started!! Please enjoy, kudos and comments are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie tossed and turned in his bed, waking up in a cold sweat. He felt like there were drums playing inside his head, the room was spinning out of control. Additionally, there was a horrible sharper pain at the base of his head. He was ready to just call it a sick day, when everything started to straighten out around him. 

Once the room was steady and his head was clear, he started to sit up from his bed. Still feeling groggy from sleep, he could not help notice that his bed sheets felt different. It had a softer, silky feel to them, it felt so amazing on his skin. Donnie allowed himself to feel around the sheets, enjoying the moment. 

With him finally starting to realize that he does not own sheets that felt this pleasant, and did his bed get bigger? Shaking out of his sleepy state, he was finally able to take in his surroundings, he was definitely not in his normal bed room. He was in a king size bed with very high end furniture surrounding him. 

In complete disbelief, he jumped out of the covers and ran out of the room. He apparently was staying at a very luxurious penthouse, with a view worth a million dollars! A complete view of New York City, like he was on top of the world! There is no way, this belongs to me! Donnie screamed in his head

Taking a closer look around the house, Donnie found multiple photographs. A couple of them were him holding a masters degree in different subjects. A few other photographs were with him and his family, but one particular photo stood out from all the rest. It was of him and Leo, standing close together in very formal outfits. Donnie could not shake off the butterflies in his stomach as he read their body language in the photograph. They looked like a couple!!

“Ok! I know without a serious doubt that this is not…” Donnie strongly stated before something stopped him in his tracks. The pain from this morning hit him like a train, as a voice roared in his head.

“Not so fast! Your brother has caused me enough trouble already! For the rest of you, there will be no doubt!! You will completely believe everything you see as reality!”

Donnie blanked for a moment, the pain had completely disappeared.

“Yes, this is reality. Everything is fine.” Donnie stated as he completely submitted to “reality”.

Donnie stretched as he enjoyed the morning sun and glorious view. Simply enjoy the view before he started his morning routine. That is when he started smelling the wonderful aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Turning towards the kitchen area, there was the love of his life pouring then a fresh cup of coffee. With loving gratitude in his heart, he went up behind Leo and wrapped his arms around Leo’s shoulders, giving a cherished kiss on Leo’s cheek.

“Good morning, baby. Glad you finally woke up, did you sleep well last night?” Leo asked as he added the sugar and cream into the cup, just the way they liked their coffee.

“Really well, thank you. I’m sorry I got in so late, I hope I didn’t wake you when I got in.” Donnie accepted the cup as Leo passed it to him.

“No, at all. I was more worried if you were working yourself too hard at your lab. I’d rather you not pass out somewhere, coming home from work.” Leo said as he turned around to face Donnie. He than wrapped his arms around Donnie’s waist and brought their snouts together in an eskimo kiss,

Donnie could not help giggle in embarrassment at the affection he was receiving from his lover. He has been working long hours at The Donatello’s Science and Technology Corporation for the past few weeks. Today was a long overdue day off, a day to relax and spend it with his beloved. He needed to show his gratitude to Leo, he has been so busy with work, and he has not given any affection to Leo in that time.

Getting over his embarrassment, he guided Leo into a cherished, loving kiss. One that was full of all the love and gratitude he was feeling, holding onto Leo’s shoulders tightly in a loving hug. Leo did not hesitate to return the gestures, giving just as much and more love to Donnie. When the kiss ended, they stayed in the hug.

“Damn, you seem rather needy this morning.” Leo teased as his hands went lower, one hand groped his butt, while the other grabbed his tail.

“Ahhh….” Donnie lightly moaned. “I… had a… feeling… you would… enjoy that.” Donnie panted out, loving the feeling of his tail being rubbed.

“Haha, you know I always love the opportunity to touch you.” Leo whispered in a very suggestive way. Before diving back into Donnie’s mouth, kissing with such erotic force that Donnie almost lost his footing..

Fuck this feels soo good! Leo gives him a strong squeeze on his ass and lightly creases his tail, while shoving his tongue down his throat was making him see stars. Keeping a tight hold of Leo’s shoulders because it was the only thing keeping him grounded.

“Can we…. move this to…. the bedroom?” Donnie said between kisses. Mind filled with nothing but lustful images of Leo dominating him both body and soul. He had completely forgotten about his coffee, that was usually his morning salvation. Leo pulled away, but a string of saliva kept their lips connected.

No, please don’t stop! Donne mentally whined.

“Normally, I would take your offer without hesitation, but we can’t.” Leo said.

“Tease. Why the hell not.” Donnie practically whined with pleading eyes. Leo just looked at him with a pleased grin.

“My love, I’m surprised you’ve forgotten. You’ve been working so hard to win the Nobel Peace Prize, and when you are so close, you forget about it? When you heard you got nominated, I thought you were going to explode with happiness.” Leo explained.  
Donnie just looked at Leo with awe in his eyes, not saying anything.

“Today they are announcing the winner. We’re going to the ceremony tonight, remember?”

“I… I… Really? Truly, I was actually nominated?” there was a quiver in Donnie’s voice.

Leo looked at Donnie with confusion.

“Yes, of course you were nominated. You are brilliant and so passionate with all of your work, you put in so much hard work in everything you do with your projects. I have no doubt in my mind that you will win the Nobel Peace Prize tonight.” Leo said with confidence and pride in his voice. Donnie did his best to not fall even harder in love then he already was. However, he still did not remember being nominated.

“Yes, you do remember! Once mutants and yokais were discovered by humans. There was a huge amount of discrimination that humans had towards the yokai and mutants. You created a scientific and peaceful way to live together in an balanced understanding”

“Ooh right, yes, I remember now. Sorry, I guess this whole situation is so surreal that it’s hard to see it being real.” Donnie said.

“Hmm… that makes sense, but please let me know if you are feeling sick.” Leo said with concern, creasing Donnie’s face.

Donnie could just melt into that hand.

“Yeah, I will.” Donnie slowly said.

“Alright, the ceremony doesn’t start until the late afternoon, so we still have time before we have to start getting ready.” Leo said.

Donnie did not want to go to this ceremony, he just wanted to stay right here in Leo’s arms. He rested his head to Leo’s shoulder, and Leo seemed to read his mind.

“You know, after they make the announcement, you and I can sneak away early, and continue where we left off.” Leo suggested with a lewd tone in his voice. Causing Donnie to smile wide

“I like that idea.” Donnie said, biting his lips. Wanting the time to fly by as fast as possible.

The rest of the morning was spent with peaceful bliss. Donnie and Leo cuddled up together on the couch, drinking their coffee. Chatting about gossip at the laboratory, their favourite TV series, and joking about cheesy drama movies, just simply spending time together. Moments like this made Donnie the happiest. Spending time with the love of his life. Receiving light, feathery touches on his skin and lips, simply having Leo’s full attention, after spending hours in a laboratory was everything he wanted.

Unfortunately, this magical paradise had to end when there was a knock on the door, Leo got up to see who it was. Donnie hoped that it was some prank knocker or just the morning mail, he just wanted Leo to come back and sit with him. However, that was not going to happen, Leo opened the door to reveal the rest of their entire family. Donnie was happy to see them, but he would rather have their alone time.

Mikey was the first to step into the apartment, giving Leo one of his famous loving crushing hugs; followed by April, Raph, and Splinter. Leo led the whole family in the living room where Donnie was sitting patiently on the coach. He greeted everyone with hugs when they all gathered. Donnie figured that they were joining Leo and him to the ceremony tonight.

“Today is the day!”: Mikey screamed with excitement.

“Heck yeah! Our brother is going to receive the one and only Nobel Peace Prize, baby!!” Raph added with just as much excitement.

“Ahhh.. I haven’t won the award yet.” Donnie felt a little awkwardly about this whole situation. 

“Nonsense, my son.” Splinter came up and took his hand. “You have worked so hard to get to this point. I have no doubt that tonight, you will be victorious, but whatever happens, you could not make me anymore prouder.” Splinter remarked.

PARENTAL APPROVAL!!! Donnie mentally screamed!

Being the center of attention, and gaining the acknowledgement and respect of his family was worth every single hard work hour. Having the affection of the person he desired the most, even if he was his own brother, but still having that approval from the rest of his family accepted it. There is no way Donnie’s life could not be anymore perfect!

“Well it’s time for us to start getting ready for the party!” April announced! “We are going to look so awesome tonight!”

Awesome was just the beginning, by the end of their prepping, and dressing in their suits and April’s dress, they looked smoking hot! Most of them, Splinter believed himself to be hot, but no one voiced the truth. When it was finally time to head out, they were met outside by a limbousine. Sent by Donnie’s company to drive them to the ceremony.

Living in style really had its benefits! They arrived shortly before the ceremony started, there was a huge amount of people, a few of them were other nominees, some were reporters, while others were there to witness the announcement of the winner. 

They got seated at their table, waiting for the ceremony to start. While the rest of the family were chatting amongst each other, Donnie sat quietly in his own world. This is actually happening! He has been nominated and he may actually receive the Nobel Peace Prize! People, like himself, work their interior lives to just get nominated! There is a reason why they say that waiting is always the worst. Waiting for the unknown to happen, if the outcome will be satisfied or utter disappointment. 

Donnie started gripping his pants, his hands were completely soaked with sweat, and he was trembling. The nervousness he was feeling was building greater each passing second, he realized he was subconsciously holding his breath. Oh man, if this continues, he is going to pass out! He is going to start hyperventilating!

Suddenly he felt a warm, strong hand place itself on top of his hand. Donnie did not even need to look to see who was giving comfort, he would know Leo’s touch anywhere. Leo gave a firm squeeze of his hand, and Donnie did his best to relax his grip. Taking a deep breath, and slowly relaxing, he turned his hand, lacing their figure together. 

Turning toward Leo, he felt a little more at ease, seeing a gentle smile and adoring eyes that looked at him like he was the only thing that mattered in the universe. Leo leaned towards Donnie, giving a feather kiss on his cheek, that spoke high volumes for comfort to his lover.

“Better?” Leo whispered in his ear.

Donnie merely nodded his head, appreciating the comfort affection.

“I probably look so ridiculous right now, huh?” Donnie tried to joke, but the break in his voice gave him away.

“No, not at all, and I’m not saying that just because I’m your partner.” Leo stated.

Donnie looked at Leo with skepticism, not meaning to accuse Leo of being a liar, but it was hard to hundred percent believe him. 

Obviously, Leo read his mind because he just gave him a quirk look and a large smirk.

“I know you don’t look stupid because no one could look as stupid right now, as that guy sitting about three tables left of us.” amusement lingered in Leo’s voice. 

Donnie followed the direction Leo mentioned, when he finally noticed the man Leo mentioned. Donnie could not stop the eye going large, and a huge grin spread across his face. He had to cover his mouth to stop him from laughing out loud.

The man was a complete wreck. His very high end, well tailored suit was soaked from his very own sweat!! Keep trying to fix himself up, but ended up spilling all the drinks and plates of food all over himself!! The cherry on top was that he was so anxious for the ceremony to start that he could not sit still in his seat. So it appeared, to everyone at the table and other tables around them, that the man really was holding himself from going to the bathroom!!

“Pfffs……. Haha….!” Donnie giggles. He could not keep all of them in control!

“I promise you, with all my heart, that if you were as bad as him, I’d take you home right away!” Leo said, as a few giggles escaped from his mouth.  
Giggles and snickers keep escaping from Donnie’s and Leo’s mouth, Donnie was the first to settle, catching his breath from the good laugh. He felt so much better! Like no matter what happens, everything will be fine. Leo had that effect on him. Once Leo also settled, Donnie wasted no time and gave Leo a sweet cherished kiss.

“Thank you.” Donnie said with a loving smile on his face.

“Anytime.” Leo creased his jaw. “I certainly prefer your smiling face, then you being unhappy.”

“You’re so cheesy.” Donnie teased.

“Yet, I know you love it.” Leo purred.

Meeting in a cherished kiss that they want to last forever, but they were with their family.

“Ohhhhhh love birds! Let's save that lovey-dovey for later!” April snickered at them.

Raph, Mikey, and Splinter were just giving them mischiefs eyes and devilish smirks.

“Fine, fine! However, when you guys finally get partners, if that ever happens, then Donnie and I get to,,,,” Leo was starting before the light dimmed. The signal that the ceremony was beginning.

The ceremony started off with The Chairman of the Norwegian Nobel Committee introducing themselves, welcoming the guest, and thanking all the support and sponsors who helped in finance the event. Pretty much the straight forward, political, suck up moments all these events have. This lasted for a good hour before they finally brought out the envelope that contained the name of the winner. 

Leo kept a firm hand on Donnie’s, letting him know that he was there no matter what happened. Donnie was just happy that he was not alone during this, he had the support of his family and lover.

As the Chairman received the envelope and opened it up, he took a moment to read the name. He raised the microphone to announce the name.

“It is my pleasure to announce the one who will be receiving the Nobel Peace Prize this year, will be…… Donatello Hamato!” the Chairman announced.

For Donnie, everything just seemed to burl. He could hear his family jump up and cheer for him, he could subconsciously hear Leo congratulating him and giving him kisses on his face. Him walking towards the stage and being presented the Nobel Peace Prize. Turning around to face the audience, due to the lighting he could not see anyone's faces, but he could hear the applause. I guess I need to make a speech. Donnie tries to concentrate.

What can he say? There is so much he wants to say right now. How much he worked to create some sort of equality for mutants and yokai so they could live together with the humans. He knew it was not perfect yet, but there was more of an understanding and balance between the different spices now. It was all the hard work he put into it to achieve that equality for all mutants and yokai. He did not do it alone though, it all started with his relationship with Leo and the situation they were in. They were in love but they were also brothers. Yet, when they came out to the rest of their family, it was shocking to them at first, but they accepted it. That was what he wanted for mutants and yokais, to be accepted.

Tears wanted to fall down his eyes, but he kept them controlled. He did not want to lose it on stage, so he made his speech as quick as he could. Thanking everyone who supported him and believed in his vision, he finished and hurried back to his table. Their eyes shined with pride and love in their eyes. It was easy to tell that they were proud of him.

When he saw Leo, everything just exploited as it came out. Tears of happiness and pride just kept falling from his face, but he still had the biggest smile on his face. One that he felt will hurt after a while. He ran to his partner and he met Donnie with a big hug, and whispered how proud he was of Donnie, Leo started shedding tears of his own. They stayed there for what felt like an eternity, until they were gestured to go back to their seats. 

When the ceremony ended there was a small party with all of the members of the committee, the nominees, and their guests. Many people came up to Donnie to chat and to congratulate him, Donnie thanked each one of them and mingled for a bit before he went back to Leo’s side. Tugging at Leo’s sleeve to get attention.

“Remember what we said about leaving early?” Donnie said while giving Leo a very suggestive look.

Leo gave him an amused smile, “Yeah, I remember, but don’t you want to keep mingling?”

“No, I want to go home and celebrate our own way. With you embracing me all night all.” Donnie erotically whispered in Leo’s ear, while he curled up against Leo’s chest.

“The rest of the family?” Leo asked.

“They know, and I’ve already arranged a limbo for them, and I have one waiting for us right now.” Donnie confirmed. He was not much of a social bird to begin with, but he could not wait anymore. He wanted to make hot, love with Leo right this second!

“Can’t argue with that! Lead the way, Donnie, baby!” Leo announced with arousal.

They made their way to the exit, and just as Donnie said, another limousine was waiting for them. Getting in, they decided to be respectful to the driver, and not have a smolder make out session. However, they kept their hands laced, and impatiently waiting in silence to finally arrive at their apartment.

Donnie kept biting his lips and taking quick glances at Leo, wishing the driver would hurry up! He waited all day, and he was not going to wait any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the sense that Donnie would want to live large, especially if he became a world famous scientist! Having a love nest with Leo! I made this chapter a little cheesy, but I thought it was so cute having a kitchen make out scene! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, soon things are going to get pretty hot! Stay toned! XD


	3. Chapter 3

What the heck am I going to do!? Leo mentally screamed.

Leo was standing between a rock and a huge, ugly boulder. His family was still under the creatures' illusions and if he made any sort of move to free them, that thing will kill them! To top it all off, he felt weak! Like a part of him was drained. If he had to fight right now, he was pretty sure he would not last long. 

Although, it seems that the monstrous thing needed them alive to do whatever he was doing to them, but was he really going to risk the lives of his family on that bet? No freaking way! He will just have to find another way to get everyone out of this, how? That he will have to figure out, somehow. 

“What’s the matter you foolish turtle!! You look like you're exhausted! If you hadn’t damaged my limb, you could have returned to your desires and stayed there!

“Oh shut your disgusting mouth! What are you doing to them?!”

“Why ask the obvious? I’m giving you all what you most desire in life. Doesn’t that make me a generous being?”

“Yeah, you can show more generosity by freeing my family! We both know you’re doing something horrible to them!”

The creature gave a grimming and cruel laugh. It knew Leo could not make a move. Leo only saw two options, try to fight this creature or leave to get help. He would rather not leave his family alone with this thing, but if he tries to fight the creature, it will very likely kill everyone. Leo was sweating, he could not think of anything! With his situation, he just realised it was all fake and pulled out the tentacle himself. 

That when it struck him, he realized it was all fake! He did not need to cut or remove the tentacle, if he could get everyone to realize it was all an illusion! That way they can remove it themselves, he was not a hundred percent sure if the creature would allow that, like it did with him, but it was better than nothing!

“Guys wake up!” He screamed at everyone in the room. “What you’re seeing isn’t real!! It's all fake! Realize that!!”

“It’s no use, miserable worm! They’re even deeper in my illusions now. Once you escape, I have to up my game, the illusions are stronger now. I must applaud you for seeing through my illusions. You’re one of the very rare beings who are able to escape.”

Leo ignored the creature's mockery. He had to try something, he could not just leave them alone like this. Looking to focus on April.

“April, Am not sure what you’re seeing, but if it’s you being the cool kid at school, you’re already the coolest, crazy girl ever! You will stand for what you believe in and rush into fights to protect the people you care for!”

April did not move, not even a flinch! Leo shook off the disappointment and moved to his father.

“Dad, I know you’re seeing your Lou Jitsu glory days or stuff from your younger years, which I really don’t want to imagine that right now, but you know you have been a good father to us.”

Splinter did not respond, Leo started to doubt himself.

“Mikey, you are probably dreaming that you own the most famous restaurant in all of the world, and you are probably cooking alongside that freakish pig, Meatsweats. Very weird, and creepy, in my personal opinion, but, hey, no judgment!

Still no response from any of them! Leo was hesitant to continue, but he forced himself to press on.

“Raph! Come on, big brother, you're stronger that this! I know you’re seeing yourself fighting a wrestling match with Gostbear, or being the world’s greatest hear, but what you’re seeing is not real! Come on, big bro. I need your help with this!” Leo’s voice started to sound desperate.

Looking over at Donnie, he did know what to say. He had no idea what Donnie desired the most. He always kept to himself about things like that, but can think of a few things that might come close. The doubt was starting to weigh heavy on him.

“Donnie, I’m not sure what you’re seeing, but if you're seeing yourself as a national genus or discovering the greatest science thing in all of history, it is not real! Please, I need your brain to help us out of this!”

Just like the rest, Donnie just stared empty with no response. Leo could not help but recall that same look in his illusion, it felt like someone stabbed him in the heart.

“Are you done making a fool of yourself? I told you, I have made sure they are deep enough, that no one will reach them! You may have escaped, but now you’ll be all alone!”

Leo just gasped for breath, tears threatened to come out his eyes! Did he fail? Could he not help any of them? He can not do anything without his family! He was nothing without them! 

With one last big breath Leo shouted as loud as he possibly could, “Please everyone, what your seeing is an illusion! I need your help, Dad! April! Mikey! Raph! Donnie! Help me!”

“Muhahaha! Aa I said, it is useless! Most people would have ran away by now. You have been most entertaining. Now I will…”

The creature looked like he was ready to attack when a small whisper, one that would be like a needle hitting the floor, made it stop dead in it’s tracks.

“Leo……..”

**********************

When the limbo finally arrived at their apartment, Donnie and Leo did not hesitate to jump out of the vehicle, quickly thank the driver and run into the building. Getting to the elevator, they were impatient for its arrival. Finally hearing the dinning sound of the elevator’s arrival and stepping inside, things finally proceed the way Donnie wanted.

Leo pushed him against the wall, locking lips with him in a breath-taking kiss. Donnie was so ready to return the kisses, but before that he needed to get their key card out to get them to the penthouse. It was difficult to concentrate on his search, kisses from Leo were just too damn distracting! With shaky hands he tried to search all the pockets in his jacket, but Leo added to the distraction as his hands found their way to his crotch, and grasped firmly.

“Naahhh…!” Donnie gasped out, turning his head to the side. Leo took the chance to go right for his neck, adding his knee to his crotch and grinding firmly.

“Fuck…. Ahhh….. Can you help me h-here…. Ngghhh….. Instead of being d-distracting!” Donnie panted hard. Still searching for that damn card!

Leo released his neck, he had the biggest eat-shitty grin on his face. Donnie wanted to smack that smile off, but he continued to give a perfect amount of friction to tease Donnie into submission. His other hand then revealed itself in front of Donnie’s face, he was holding the card this whole time! That jerk!

“Hmmm don’t you want to stay here and see if we get an audience?” Donnie may have thought Leo was being serious for a second, before he swiped the key card. The elevator doors closed and it started to move.

“Having an audience means we would be sharing our sex time, and you and I both know neither of us share.” Donnie started with a seductive, evil grin.

Donnie locked his arms around Leo’s neck and get back to their erotic make out. All of the wet smacks of their lips and small pleasant moans, echoed in the small confined space of the elevator intensifying the sounds. Causing them to echo in their ear, increasing the lustful hunger they were experiencing. Leo kept that damn grin on his face as he laid his hands on Donnie’s hip, making small circular motions. Donnie just melted into the embrace, loving it and wishing it never ended.

It was like they were transported to their own world, like time was non-existent. All that mattered was the love they shared together. Kisses that said so much, things that words could not ever begin to comprehend. Hands going everywhere they could reach, and with each touch brought a shiver of warmth and anticipation. 

Donnie started to work off Leo’s tie, when the elevator dinded, signalling that they made it to their floor. Donnie refused to let go of Leo’s lips, and Leo got the message, scooping Donnie in his arms. He walked them into their apartment, missing all the obstacles that led to their bedroom. Donnie could not help but be impressed at Leo’s skills as he finally got Leo’s tie off, and toasted it on the ground.

He was able to undo some buttons on Leo’s shit, rubbing his fingers on his chest. Since he was being carried, Donnie was able to kick his shoe off hoping his movements did not cause Leo to lose his balance. However, Leo just walked like he owned the place and Donnie was light as a feather. 

Finally, reaching their bedroom, Leo placed Donnie on the bed and got to work with undressing him. He did not waste any time undoing any of the buttons on Donnie’s dress shirt, instead he ripped it wide open! 

Donnie gasped hard, he was not expecting that! It was so dramatic, something you would see in a porno or a movie, but it only turned him on more. Not to mention those hungry predator eyes Leo gave him, just made him shiver with excitement. 

“Ah! Leo!” Donnie moaned out as Leo drove back into his neck and gave a particular hard bite. One that would definitely be shown in the morning, and pulling both his shirt and jacket off in one go.

He then continued to kiss and lick from his neck down to his collarbone. Donnie tried to remove Leo’s jacket and shit, but he was too much in a sexual daze. His shaky hands gripped tight on Leo’s jacket, giving weak tugs to get Leo’s attention. Leo allowed his jacket to slip off as he trailed his licks and kisses down Donnie’s plastron.

“Donnie.” Leo whispered his name like it was something to be praised.

Going all the way down Donnie’s plastron stopping at the hem of Donnie’s pants. Working off his belt, and taking Donnie’ pants and bottoms with a good pull. Donnie was striped bare, but he refused to be the only one naked.

“Quit being a tease, and strip.” Donnie ordered, but his voice was too husky to sound authoritative, Leo smiles, he loves it when he tries to act all dominant.

Leo pulls away to strip off his clothes, and makes an effort to put on a show for Donnie. Pooping out his chest while he strips off his dress shirt and jacket, adding in the flexing of his biceps. Moving on to his pants and bottoms, slipping them all the way down in one go. Keeping intense eye contact with Donnie. 

Then came the shoes, Leo had a harder time getting them off his feet with his pants wrapped around his ankles. Nearly tripping over the laces and falling to the ground, so much for giving a sexy strip show!

“Fuck, how do you get these stupid things off so easily!” Leo stated in frustration.

Donnie laughed in amusement, and he climbed further up the bed to rest his head on a large mountain of pillows.

“Hahaha! I’m just that skillful, unlike you.” Donnie teased in his amusement.

“Ha! For once, I can’t think of a comeback for that!” Leo giggled at himself.

Donnie could not stop his amused, loving giggles, watching Leo’s struggles. Once Leo was finally able to get off his shoes and the remaining articles of clothing, he joined Donnie on their bed. Remusing their sensuous kissing.

The kisses were hard and deep with lots of tongue, hands roaming all over their bodies. Leo then was ready to continue to the next step. 

“Turn around.” Leo ordered, and Donnie obayed. Laying on his stomach, Leo got on top straddling his ass. Donnie was happy to feel Leo’s bulge already forming, as it lightly poked at his ass.

Leo rained kisses and small nips on Donnie’s neck, then traveling down to his sensitive, leathery carapace. Treating it like it was something to be worshiped, and Donnie could not stop the loud churrs and moans from flowing out of his mouth. His body twitched and shivered as Leo’s lips traveled further down his body, giving it much loving attention.

Donnie could already feel himself ready to drop as Leo stopped at his tail, giving a long, wet lick from the base to the tip. Then giving it a rough suck! Donnie tensed in pleasurable shock. HIs tail felt so good, but he wished Leo was doing this to his cock instead. 

“Wait…. What are you.. ahhh... doing?” Donnie churred out curiously.

“I’m wondering if you can drop with just your tail being simulated.” Leo had an amused glint in his eyes.

Donnie was about to move to turn back around, Leo was being a tease and he needed more stimulation than just his tail! The second he moved, Leo grabbed tightly on his tail and gave Donne a sharp spank on his ass. Causing Donnie to moan from the sharp pain.

“Nah huh, be a good boy, and just enjoy yourself and the sensation I’m giving you, baby.” Leo purred.

Donnie gripped the sheets and placed his face into the pillows, muffeling his moans. Damn it! How is he already this wet?

“Good boy, Donnie, baby.” Leo praised as he continued to stroke Donnie’s tail.

Leo went back to stimulating Donnie’s tail with his mouth, having his fun by alternating between sucking and biting down. It was driving Donnie insane! Just enough attention for it to feel amazing, but not enough friction to get him to drop out of his slit. 

Leo surprised him again with hard spanks on both of his ass cheeks, sending jolts of pleasurable sparks all over Donnie’s body. He could not take it anymore!

“Leo… I can’t..” Leo whined into the pillow.

Just as Donnie was about to voice his needs, Leo gave a harsh bite at the base of his tail and impaled his two fingers deep into Donnie’s slit. Donnie's head jolted up as his dick finally dropped from his slit.

“Ahh! Nagh… ahhh!!” Donnie moaned.

“Hmm I guess you need more than just your tail to drop down, huh, love”. Leo giggled.

Panting lightly, Donnie looked back at his mate, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Leo looked at him with adoration, stroking his ass down to his thighs, and back up again. Understanding what Donnie wanted, but adding his own fun to the process.

“Because it is your day, tell me what you want me to do to you.” Leo said, to empathize on his own desires, Leo brought out his own penis, stroking it for Donnie to see.

When he dropped down Donnie could not say nor cared. He just loved seeing Leo so hard for him, desiring him just as much as he did! Leo settles his penis between Donnie’s ass cheeks, and starts lightly thursting, making sure to rub on Donnie’s asshole and nudge at his tail.

The heat it was giving off was making Donnie squirm! Looking back and seeing the movement and imagining it in his hole was driving him to his peek! He needed it now, and Leo was being a bastard! Fuck, I love him, but he’s pissing me off with his teasing! Donnie cursed in his head.

“I want you… to fuck me already!” Donnie pleaded. He needed it! Leo actively thrusting between his ass was not helping his arousal at all!

“I have to prepare you first, sweetheart. We haven’t done it in awhile, and would never want to hurt you.” Leo said gently. “But I won't go any further, until you tell me how you want to be prepared with that sexy mouth of yours.

Donnie tried his best to answer, but the scorching, dripping penis that slid across his hole, and the tip pushing against his tail was not helping! Trying to speak, but all that came out were hot breaths and whispering moans. When an idea finally came to mind, he stuttered his answer out as best he could.

“I want you….ah!.... to eat me out, b-but….. ngh…. I have to be …. facing you.” Donnie gasped out.

Leo looked down at him with that annoying, gorgeous smile of his! “Alright!” Leo sang as he got off Donnies legs, so he was able to turn onto his back. Leo reached inside the bed-side table drawer to find the bottle of lube. Spreading a generous amount on his hand 

Donnie laid on his back and spread his legs as wide as they could, giving Leo enough room to work his magic mouth. Leo settled between his legs, taking the time to give loving strokes to Donnie's swollen cock. Running his figure around the entrance of Donnie’s hole, before sticking the figure inside. Pushing in as far as his figure length could let him. Running his tongue around his tip of Donnie’s cock and going all the way down to the base, getting it all wet, before taking it right into his mouth.

“Holy…… Fffffuuck!” Donnie gasped. Placing his one hand on top of Leo’s head, while the other gripped onto the pillow like his life depended on it!

“Yeessss! Just like…. That! Soooooo good!!” Donnie moaned, mouth going slack and eyes rolling back.

Leo kept sucking at Donnie’s cock, taking him deeper and deeper until deep throating him. Adding another finger to his hole, stroking his fingers inside him fast. Loving the beautiful sounds Donnie was making. 

Letting go, he could hear a frustrated groan Donnie released, he was so close! Lwo made sure to keep him at his edge. Making sure the amount of friction Leo was giving to his burning hole, was not too much to make Donnie come.

Leo then travelled lower, sucking and kissing right below his balls, and letting go of them with a very audio ‘pop’. Finally heading lower to where he had been aiming for, Donnie’ beautiful twitching entrance. He took out his figures and angled Donnie's hips for better access to his target. 

He started by kissing around the entrance, giving it a teasing lick. Leo gave a couple more sucks before diving his tongue down Donnie’s swelling hot asshole. All of Donnie’s nerves were on fire! Bending his back, and arching his hip for Leo to go deep. Leo’s tongue slid around the walls of his holes, tasting all of him from the inside! Donnie tried not to shake his hips around, but his body was shivering at every touch Leo made.

“Leo! Please…. Fuck me already! I need you now!” Leo pleaded.

“Just a little more, baby.” Leo 

Leo doubled his tongue's efforts and added back his two fingers to scissor and stretched Donnie’s hole, preparing him for his size. Trying to keep Donnie’s hips still as he shivered and twisted in ecstasy.

“Fuck! Pleassse… please I’ve been waiting… all night!” Donnie desperately screamed.

“Yeah, I’ve been holding myself back long enough too.” Leo said with a hint of desperation lingering on his voice. As he pulled his lips away from Donnie. 

Sitting up he got into position in front of Donnie. Grabbing the bottle again, and pouring a gracious amount onto his dick, making sure it was fully covered. He lined up his dick with Donnie’s twitching hole. Smiling in satisfaction that Leo was finally entering him and going to stretch his walls. Leo was just moments away from pushing his tip inside him, when a voice howled at him.

“Donnie! Help me!!”

Donnie pressed his hand on Leo’s chest, stopping his movement. Shaken by what he heard, that was definitely Leo’s voice, but he was on top of him, and he knew that did not come out of his mouth. That scream seemed to be coming from inside his head, so it is probably not real. However, that desperation he heard in Leo’s voice, he could not shake off!

“Leo…..” Donnie called out hesitantly. 

“Donnie? Can you hear me?”

Donnie remained silent, in utter shock. How the heck was there a voice that sounded just like Leo in his head? No, Leo was right in front of him, he was just hearing things. The Leo in front of him was looking down at Donnie with concerned eyes, wondering why they had stopped. Donnie was about to voice for the real Leo to continue, but the Leo in his head was not going to stop.

“Donnie, listen! Whatever you’re seeing isn't real! It’s all an illusion!”

Donnie’s heart felt like it was about to crumble, “W..what..?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah! Sorry, Donnie, my boy! I'm taking the main event from you! Hope you liked this chapter, more will come shortly!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I finally have my AO3 account! My guest name used to be Otaku-goth if I left a comment on other fanfic! I am sorry for the crappy summary, first fanfic so something I hope to improve later, but I do hope you enjoyed this first chapter!


End file.
